


Hermes, god of...Sweet Dreams & Thieves

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Brainwashing, Cougar female Villian, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Greek Mythology References, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, No dark phoenix spoilers, Not Beta Read, Not X-Men: Days of Future Past Compliant, Not time line compliant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peter's been taken advantage of, Philosophical Pietro, Pictures, Possibly OOC, Protective Erik, SO, Smart Pietro, Surgery, Teen Pietro, dadneto, first time writing them, quotes, shock therapy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: In which Erik is a good dad, who'd do anything to bring his brainwashed sixteen year old home. And kill Stryker and the freakish doctor who took advantage of his son along the way.





	Hermes, god of...Sweet Dreams & Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST GOT back FROM MY VACATION WITH WOLFYPUPPYPILES AND I LOVE AND MISS HER MUCH!!!
> 
> also i tried a new writing technique and idk how i feel about it but it certainly worked in making this extremely long. also this may be a little ooc since its my first time writing them.
> 
> I HAVE PHOTOS FOR THIS FIC THAT AREN'T WORKING, SO HERE'S WHAT IMMA DO. imma make a new insta, and It will be Webtrinsic.Fics so all the photos for this fic will be there if you wanna see it.

Quicksilver struggled against his binding, tears streaming down his face as the static memory of his family’s deaths being broadcasted to him invaded his thoughts. Slowing his mind until all he could do is scream at the man before him. “You killed them! They weren’t like me,” a lie, ”You know that. You didn’t have to hurt them I would have come with you! My mom-” 

“Your mother was in a relationship with one of the most powerful mutants known to mankind. Which is why you are here, you’re here because not only is the great and powerful Magneto a weapon of mass destruction. You could be too,” Styker growled, entering the boy’s personal space. Eyes taking in the features that were certainly taken from his mother's side, but most noticeably he had Erik’s brow.

“I’m not mags, and do you really think I'd help you? Not only did you kill my family, you take and you torture mutants. What’d they ever do to you bro?” It was a question Peter was unaware that the answer didn’t really matter. Mutants didn’t and hadn’t truly done anything to Stryker. It was simple, he was prejudiced, afraid. All the things his father had claimed humans were.

“What did mutants do to me? What haven’t they? What haven’t they done to humanity? But no matter, no matter how much I’d like to kill all of you off. You, yourself will be useful,” An odd twist, but it only hammered in the point that Stryker didn’t have a reason: but for now he could stall and put him to work.

“I already told you man, I’m not going to help you. You killed your only leverage, torture me all you want. I’m not going to help you!” Peter didn’t think in his lifetime he’d beg for someone to hurt him, he’d never handled pain well. But the speedster was sure, he’d break every bone, cut every vein and tear through every tissue lining his being, before he helped the son of a bitch in front of him.

“I’m not asking for your cooperation Peter, or should I call you Pietro? I saw your birth certificate, I saw what she did to respect your father even though he left. Your dad didn’t raise you, but after losing what else he had.  _ You told him _ . And now, there’s no better leverage. But of course, that can come later, I have much better things for you to start with.” 

“He’s going to kill you,” Shaken, Peter bit. Not wanting to know how he’d be used, especially against Erik.

“No, I don’t think he will. He’ll certainly try, and if he’s willing to lose another, his last child. I can’t wait for him to come,” Stryker retorted, taking delight in the boy’s already pale skin turning a clammy pearl.

“Even if you kill me it won’t matter, you’ll still end up dead. You can let me go, and hell, I’ll never speak of this again. He doesn’t even have to know about this,” The teen tried, hoping this guy was stupid enough to believe Erik’s issues with attachment would actually make him less of an advantage than they believed him to be.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe he doesn’t care about us  _ humans  _ having captured his sixteen year old son. But that’s not our problem, it’s yours. You’re gonna help me get what I want, whether you want to or not. Soldiers are hard to come by and your father would have made you into the same thing if he’d raised you. So at least we can thank your mother for that,” The last comment stung, and Peter could feel an anger rush through him that absolutely screamed with his father’s blood.

“Don’t you dare talk about her that way! I-mph,” A metal gag was forced between his lips then, the material making him gag but the slightest bit giddy at the thought of his father removing it and using it to absolutely tear apart Stryker later.

“Now Peter-Pietro, have you ever heard of the greek god Hermes? Because it seems you two have a lot in common. And I do intend to make good use of that,” Peter had heard of Hermes before, he still had no idea why they learned about greek mythology in elementary school, but he did learn it.

\---

The X-men watched as groups of kids cried, the mansion smoking from the wall that’d been crashed into moment’s before. Waking everyone from their sleep, and sending them all into a trap. A trap that’d gotten one of them captured before they could even get close enough to help.

“We have to tell the professor,” Jean urged, holding her head. Smoke and small flames whispering in the reflection of her eyes.

“Shouldn’t we call Erik first?” Jubilee pointed out, worried that out of all of them taken it was the son of the world’s most famous mutant terrorist. 

“Do you seriously want to be on the end of that phone call?” Scott retorted, fearing it would be him, the appointed leader of the X-men that would have to face Magneto’s wrath.

“His son has been kidnapped and there’s a hole in the wall, we can’t just not call them,” Storms recognizable voice interrupted, sounding miffed, but they understood. Storm was Peter’s best friend after all. But she also had a better standing with Erik as well, making Scott believe she’d probably be the best person to tell the older mutant.

“Fine, but I’m not the one telling Magneto what happened,” Scott sighed, jumping when Jean slapped his arm, “What? You know how he is,”

“I’ll do it,” Jean relented, her mind picking up their unease, forcing her to step up.

“Great leadership skills Summers,” Jubilee cut in, Storm backing her up with one of her pointed looks.

“Friends, please let’s not fight. We have already been through much,” Kurt, who as always appeared from nowhere whined, his blue face scrunched with worry.

“Professor?” Jean ignored her friends, putting a hand to her temple, trying to block out the frazzled thoughts surrounding her and contact her mentor.

Miles upon miles away, upset and angered at a failed recruitment to the Xavier mansion, Charles and Erik pandered back to their too small hotel room with a sticky carpet that seemed intent on trapping Charles’ chair.

“Jean?” Charles called, feeling a tap at his own temple. Drawing him in, screaming a horrid distress that sent a tingle through his spine, including the parts that shouldn’t feel anything at all.

“There was an attack,” Jean’s voice cut through, shuddering afraid, “They took Peter, we tried to stop them. I couldn’t see why they wanted him, they had some kind of blockers on. I don’t-I’m sorry,” 

Taken aback Charles held the information tight, knowing he needed to help Jean he quickly assured, “It’s not your fault Jean, where’s Raven and Hank?” 

“They’re making sure the younger kids are alright, the..” Jean’s voice cut back through, sounding a little stronger now that she had something else to focus on.

“Task force?” Jubilee cut in, giving her the word she needed.

“They’re inside. The...task force broke a hole in the wall, they had a video, I couldn’t see what it was but Peter noticed it and he seemed scared. I don’t-his mind was too fast, I couldn’t see but when he stopped they shot him with something. I think it stunned him because he fell,” Jean continued, avoiding the looks of her teammates.

“Thank you Jean, go regroup with Raven and Hank. I’ll...I’ll inform Erik, and we’ll find Peter,” Charles assured, upset with himself for not staying behind and protecting his students.

“The professor said we need to go back inside, and stay with Hank and Raven,” The others nodded, trudging through the grounds upturned dirt and grass.

“He’s going to tell Erik, yes?” Kurt asked, his wide yellow eyes afraid, his tail swinging lowly side to side. Jean gave a soft, obviously forced smile and nodded.

“Yeah but who’s going to answer to him when he gets back?” Scott spoke up, his glasses also reflecting the small patches of flames on the grass.

“I will,” Storm cut in, unafraid.

“We will,” Jean cut in, a look striking between the two woman in a promise.

“We all will,” Jubilee broke in.

“Maybe let’s keep this between the X-men,” Scott spoke up, not wanting to admit how much he felt like he failed. He let one of his best friends be taken, and X-men or not Jubilee didn’t help. He felt bad for taking his anger out on her but couldn’t help it. If he stopped, he’d be in tears too. Alex was so much better than him at this, but Alex wasn’t here now, it was just him.

“Shut it Scott, I am very much X-men material!” Jubilee shot back, her rounded face going red.

“I do believe the professor asked us to go inside,” Kurt interrupted, their anger making his anxiety worse. The team sighed, knowing the blue boy was right and trudged closer to the towering building, the wind and burning air making their skin crawl.

“Wonder when Erik will get the time to fix that,” A random mutant asked as they stomped through the hall.

“Yeah, he’ll get to it after he finds Peter and kills Stryker,” Scott replied easily, shrugging his shoulders. A little glad that maybe this would truly be the end of Stryker. 

“They took Peter?” Another, younger, random mutant asked. Their voice tinged with fear. The X-men could only give solemn looks in turn, sending the younger mutant off, running in a panic.

“They took Peter!” She screamed.

“Scott, you didn’t have to tell them that,” Jubilee hissed.

“Like they wouldn’t find out? Half the metal in this place is going to be melted or bent by the time Erik steps through that door. There’s no hiding it,” Cyclops explained, his eyes a teary red, not that anyone could see.

“Yeah but a tank just broke through the wall, maybe give them some time to calm down,” Jubilee explained, moving when Jean walked through them to get to Hank and Raven who were busy consoling the younger kids drenched with sweat and covered in bruises.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” The phoenix asked softly, crouching to their level on the floor, accepting a hug from a small mutant with tears in her eyes before she ran off to hide in Hanks blue fur.

“Blankets, we’re going to bring all the kids either down to the basement or the danger room for the night,” Raven instructed, turning to Scott then with a pointed look, ”And let’s not talk about Peter, we can’t deal with that panic right now,”

“Okay,” Scott agreed, along with the other’s with answering nods and hums of agreement.

As they turned away, Raven’s voice picked back up “And Scott, you’re a leader. Act like it,” 

“Yes ma’am,” Scott returned, back straight.

“I’ll get the blanket’s from the bedrooms,” Jubilee volunteered.

“Yes! I’ll help,” Kurt butted in, disappearing into a blue cloud.

“I’ll start leading the kids,” Storm informed, already accepting the small hands being pushed into her own as her shoes bumped against the ground in a rhythmic click clack.

“I’ll stay here and help calm them down, Scott go check the closets for more blanket’s,” Jean added, accepting another hug this time from a little boy mutant whose bat-like ears swiveled to tuck against her collarbone.

\---

“Erik, old friend. I’m afraid there’s some bad news,” Charles spoke softly, wheeling closer to his friend. Trying to decide whether or not to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but decided against it knowing it wouldn’t be taken well.

Erik’s brow rose, staring at his friend with piercing eyes. Knowing something bad must have happened to garner this type of response in his old friend.

“They took Peter, I-” 

“Did they say where?” Erik cut off, standing quickly enough to send Charles back a bit before he was stuck to the sticky carpet.

“No, Jean said they managed to catch him by playing something. I do think it’d be best we check in with his sister and mother in case they went looking for him at home first,” Charles tried.

“They only took him?” Erik then asked, voice tight and angry. Deadly.

“Yes...Erik I know you’re angry but we must act rat-”

“Stryker has been killing and torturing our kind for a decade, he has my son Charles. I won’t tolerate your mercy getting in the way of bringing my son home,” Erik bit, his anger unsticking Charles from the carpet and sending him reeling back.

“And killing Stryker will only make him right,” Charles shouted. 

“If it brings my son home, I’ll gladly flaunt how right he was. And all the mutants of the world will too, knowing the monster is dead,” Erik seethed, the hotel room’s accents shaking.

“I’m sorry, old friend, but it’s you who sounds like the monster,” Charles english drawl spoke, much quieter than he’d been before.

“A monster of a different breed then. One that will keep his people safe,” The metal manipulator was quick to grab his suitcase. Nostrils flaring in anger, his steely eyes burning the crippled man up.

“You’ll only put Peter in more danger, do you want him and all other mutants in a war against humanity we might not be able to win?” Charles pled, not wanting to imagine the always smiling silver haired mutant in a war, or any of his students.

“With all those books in your library Charles you’d think you’ve heard the sentiment,  _ ‘He who does not punish evil, commands it to be done,’ _ ” The other mutant returned, seeming shaken. Letting Charles know his old friend truly didn’t want to imagine his son in a war, and Charles could only imagine what he’d do to keep Peter out of one.

“You’ve read those books too Erik, _ ‘We are all brothers under the skin, and I, for one, would be willing to skin humanity to prove it,’” _ The parapalegic swore, as if he really would skin humanity.

“Charles if there’s one set piece of words cluttered between those hard covers in that library that pertains to me, you know what those words are,” Erik announced, heading towards the door.

“Euripides,” Charles finally stated, the words flawlessly falling from his lips, _ ”’I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury, fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils,’” _ Erik couldn’t help scrunch his nose in distaste, not at the words which he held close to his heart, but that fact it felt so wrong to hear those words come out of his friend.

“Excuse me, my son needs me. And I won’t let him down the same way you let the rest down Charles,” Erik started politely, ending in a cruel insult. One he tended to use a lot, but he couldn’t help but rub it in all over again. The anger at his friend in that fact never went away, and how could it?

“I don’t wish to fight you Erik,” Charles admitted, looking up at the man with wide eyes.

“You never do. Maybe your X-men will be more understanding,” Erik finalized, hand finding the melted metal handle. 

“Don’t forget your son is one of them,” Those words had the mutant stop in his tracks, his neck tight as he turned his head.

“Precisely, unless you’re insinuating he chose you over me,” the room shook, and Charles’ breath hitched at the accusation. But Charles and Erik were smart men, as long as Erik was on the side of the good guys Peter would be around. If not...well Peter would continue on as an X-men, they both knew that. But Charles feared, his old friend believed that maybe Peter would join him.

“Of course not, you know your son. Will he stand behind the carnage you’ll create in your revenge? Will he be able to handle the death and destruction you will create in his name?” Charles asked, eyes teary, especially at the sight of his friends now teary eyes. Of course, Peter never would.

Erik angrily wretched the door open, stopping only at his friends question.

“Might I suggest we go back together?” Instead of answering, Erik quickly levitated their suitcases and Charles chair out, much to Charles’ dismay.

\---

“Wha-” The sixteen year old child questioned groggily, face scrunching as hands ran through his hair, it much shorter than it had been before.

“Just fixing up that silver dear, we wouldn’t want you to stick out too much. I know you’re a blur most of the time, but you’re choice of style and the predicament with your hair makes you rather noticeable. You positively gleam when on camera, half the time I bet people just think the lights hitting the camera wrong. Lucky you,” A blonde woman crooned from above, the ends of her hair and her roots a dark brown.

“My hair,” He protested weakly, stretching his jaw, wondering when the gag had been taken off or when he even fell asleep.

“I know but this looks good, I’m sure you’ll like it. But once we’re done, and you’re complete. You’ll love it, even if you don’t really,” The woman explained, her voice a soft lilt yet oddly ominous.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The teen questioned, more awake than before, eyes wide and afraid.

“Nothing much, I heard you like the band Rush. I’ll put something on for you to listen to while the hair dye sets,” The woman answered, cupping his cheek and flashing a perfect smile.

“Finding my way?” Peter didn’t want to say he was thankful for being gifted the small mercy of his favorite music, but if he was going to be ‘fixed’ or killed, he might as well go out with his favorite band.

“Yeah I have that, do you and that song get along? I like to think peoples favorite songs reflect something about them. Finding my way is all about coming home, where’s your home now Pietro? Is it Xavier’s mansion? It certainly isn’t your mother's house anymore, I’m pretty sure they tore apart your basement looking for you,” the woman interrogated sweetly, her green eyes gleaming mischievously. 

“For a second I thought you were hot, but you’re a bitch,” Peter snarked, his chest aching in the reminder that his family was dead.

“Oh my, even your father has better manners,” she giggled.

“You sure about that?”

“Quite, you’re still a child. And even now you act like one, immature little boy. Wanting to seem strong by pushing that even though daddy might not even love you, he’ll kill us all. At nights did you wish he’d come through your front door with open arms? I’m sure you did, but I guess you’re lucky-You know what? I’m not like the rest of the workers here. I quite enjoy mutants, mainly their powers,” she told him as if it was some great secret. Her mouth running along his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“If you let me go he’ll spare you,” Peter tried one last time, tears in his eyes, jaw tightly shut.

“I don’t think he would, you know that too. Anyways, I can’t wait to fix you. You know how I’m going to do that? This chip here, I’m going to fit it snug around your inner carotid artery, so you know what’s going to happen if your daddy tries to pull it out? He’ll sever it, and he’ll get to experience what it’s like not only to lose a child but to kill one,” In her hands were a pair of tongs, held in the end is what he could only assume was the chip, glinting dangerously under the bright medical lights above.

“But don’t worry, It’ll only hurt a lot. I’m sure you’re used to it,” She added, setting the tongs down before in one hand she picked up the gag and then the scalpel. 

“No pleas-omph,” Peter cried as she muzzled him once again.

“From now on Peter~Pietro, you’ll only respond to Hermes. Do you wanna know who I am? Arachne, sounds like arachnid right? Arachne was an excellent weaver, so good she decided to challenge Athena, and when...well I like to say Athena was rather jealous. At least in whatever version of the story you’re reading she might be, so she threw out Arachne’s woven blanket causing Arachne to hang herself and become a spider,” As she spoke, she rubbed a cotton swab covered in an amber liquid over his throat. Preparing him for surgery.

“Do you know what spiders do best Hermes? I’d say it’d have to do with weaving their webs, I’m quite good at making connections. And you know what? I’m quite good at breaking them too,” Arachne chuckled. 

“So what I’m going to do is make sure you fulfill your destiny Hermes. By taking the paths in your head and making new ones. But for now you can enjoy your song, and maybe later Hermes I’ll let you take me to dinner. You’re rather cute, and what can I say? I like them a little young,”

The teens face scrunched up in distaste, leading the womans manicured finger covered the hole in his gag. Not allowing him to breathe. 

“Go back to sleep for now, you’ll wake up during the surgery. But I think the restraints will hold, but try not to squirm too much. You wouldn’t want my hand to slip and cut you,” Arachne warned, pressing a kiss to his forehead as the boy blacked out.

\---

“Did anyone see what video they projected?” Hank questioned once they were all situated in the danger room, the majority of the students either asleep or watching movies with their headphones planted in their ears.

“No, it was aimed where only Peter could see it since he was trying to get around the other side of the tank to make sure no one was grabbed or run over,” Jean informed. 

“Has anyone contacted his family, not just Erik?” Hank then asked, remembering the nice but clearly exhausted blonde woman and the little girl in the princess dress, he had heard someone else upstairs but never got to see them.

“I’ll go try right now!” Jubilee spoke up, ready to run off.

“No, I’ll do it,” Scott spoke up, his anger having lessened, and his responsibility pushing to the surface. The teen walked off to the nearest phone, checking the card on the bulletin board that held hundreds of the students family numbers. Once he found the right one, he quickly called.

“Hello?” Scott asked, waiting for the dial. When it didn’t go through the teen sighed, leaving a message. “This is Scott Summer’s from Charles Xavier’s school for the gifted, please call back. It’s about Peter,” 

Returning to his friends, Scott announced, “No answer,”

“So what do we do now?” Storm questioned, her fingers sparking anxiously causing her hair to spark up.

“We wait for Erik,” Raven announced from the doorway.

“Not Charles?” Hank questioned.

“Him too, with Peter gone Erik’s going to take charge and Charles will have to try his best to keep Erik from killing everyone. He won’t have time to deal with much else, and considering we’ll be the ones with Erik bringing Peter back, Charles will have his hands full with the kids here,” Raven explained.

“Do we really want to listen to Erik when he’s-” Hank started, drifting off when Raven shot him a look. He always listened to Raven, and Scott barely managed to scream out he was whipped, but he’d rather not face the beast.

“What do you think they’re doing to him?” Kurt questioned suddenly, his bangs falling into his face.

“It was Stryker,” Jean announced, to mostly everyone else that was answer enough.

“Who’s this Stryker?” Storm asked, Kurt nodding in an effort to let them know he wanted to know too.

“He hunts and experiments on mutants for the government, and the quote on quote  _ Purifiers, _ he’s specialized not only in military tactics but in psychological warfare and manipulation,” Raven explained, “So if we see him when we kick down that door, run,”

“Then why’d he only go after Peter?” Scott spoke up, a question they all wanted to ask.

“Could be for his speed, or for Erik, it’s also possible it’s just because he’s an X-men,” Hank supplied.

“I don’t think Peter would want us mulling over this, you should all sleep. Erik and Charles should be back in the morning,” Raven pointed out, wishing her younger friend was here to lighten the mood.

“Are you kidding? Peter would be bitching at us until we got to work,” Scott retorted, rolling his eyes and huffing, before dropping his arms and stance when Raven sent a pointed look his way.

“We’ll go to bed,” Jubilee announced, rushing over to their sleeping bags on the floor. A new look is passed among Raven and Hank, their eyes meeting in a soft and saddened look. 

\---

“Mhmm!” Peter tried to scream against the gag as he came too, pain seeing his throat. His growling doing nothing to help deter the surgery.

Tutting, Arachne laughed chidingly, “Remember Hermes, it’s time to stay still,” the scalpel cut down his throat, the long tongs peeking beneath his skin. Sliding in, causing tears to flood from his eyes.

“When this is set, I’m going to trim your hair just a bit more, leave enough to run my hands through and not disrupt the probes. But I’m going to make sure you’re no longer Quicksilver, but our perfect little Hermes,” Arachne then stated, once she slid the chip under the artery, ready to wrap it around.

Her gloved fingers and a smaller pair of tongs were used neck to bend the chip around the artery. The teen was vibrating so quickly it almost didn’t register to the woman at all. Once she was done, a needle was in her hands.

Pushing through his skin, sewing him up until the wound was sealed. Next came the probes on his forehead and temples.

“Get ready, this is going to give your system quite the shock,” She announced, moving over to the switch as the boy muffledly screamed. She flipped it happily, knowing exactly what she wanted would here soon.

\---

“Are the student’s okay?” Charles asked as soon as they managed to get home and inside the mansion.

“A little shaken up, but no injuries,” Raven answered, not even looking at Charles but at Erik. Who was standing up straight, body seemingly locked up tight, anger radiating off of him.

“Suit up,” Erik then announced, looking at the sleeping bags filled with X-men, who were staring at him with wide eyes.

“We don’t even know where they took him, and the jet is under maintenance-” Hank broke in.

“Then fix it,” Erik barked, obviously not in the mood to be told no.

“Erik, we still don’t know where he is,” Raven pointed out, but also ushering Hank to get started up on the Jet.

“Stryker has several bases only a couple hours out, we try those and get what information we can,” Erik supplies easily, his cape daunting and billowing under the air conditioning. The others figured he changed the moment he found out his son had been taken.

“He’ll be expecting that,” Scott pointed out, crawling out of his sleeping bag. Erik gave him a look, and Scott wondered if he was just subject to everyone's dirty looks.

“We’ll get suited up,” Scott then concluded. Getting the others up, and leading them all to their suits, and begrudgingly finds one that will fit Jubilee.

“Erik,” Charles warned, not wanting to see his tired X-men get pulled into another battle.

“My son Charles,” Erik returned, his tone oddly soft.

“These kids are my children Erik, I can’t allow you to endanger them. Those bases will-” Charles began, being cut off by a loud strike of lightning just outside the mansion.

“I’m going,” Storm announced, a defiant look in her eye. Before she took her place beside Erik, letting the rest of the X-men stand beside her.

“Me too,” Jean agreed.

“He’s our friend,” Scott explained.

“Get ready then,” Erik announced, noticing their suits only half way on.

“I’ll- um need some he-” Hank broke in through the doorway.

“Fine,” Erik then followed the man to the Jet, levitating the tools before getting to work. Oddly enough, Hank and him worked together quite well.

\---

The rush of laid back thoughts and lyrics of metal bands slowly fell away. Family ties and friendships broke and crumples, the grief and loss squeezing his chest quickly fell away. The boy known as Quicksilver was gone.

“Hello Hermes, here sip on this. I know your throat must be dry,” a blonde woman crooned, unfamiliar to him like everything else. But he accepted the water gratefully, sipping and choking on the moisture running down his sore throat.

“Wh-” He attempted to speak only to be shushed.

“Hey no speaking yet, save your voice for now. I know you’re a little confused, but I can answer your questions later. You can’t eat anything for a while, so we’re going to have to use a banana bag. Okay?” She questioned, so Peter nodded, assuming she was his Doctor.

“Good, it’ll only pinch a little,” she informed.

Peter wished he could speak, wished he could ask why he had a doctor. Why he couldn’t remember anything. He didn’t even know his own name unless it was Hermes, something he felt like he should know. Well-wow did he really always think this quickly. Everything seemed so slow, sitting still was almost agony. He could do it though, but the pain throughout his neck was enough to let him sit still. Except he couldn’t help but realize his eyes were strained and throbbing, as if he’d been crying? Was he not a fan of surgery? Well he didn't think anyone was.

His thoughts were quickly torn apart by a loving voice bringing him back to the room he was in. Now that he could see his doctor he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her eyes were. The colors of her hair were nice too, but he didn’t know if he could simply hit on his doctor. He wasn’t that rude...well at least he didn’t think he was. 

“I can tell your thinking, you’re back at our main base. You were doing a look in on Charles Xavier’s mansion for us when they knocked you out. We picked you up and brought you back here. In a few hours, you and I are going to hop on a plane,” The woman explained, causing his face to scrunch in confusion. 

Considering they were going together, that mean they must work together. His addled brain decided then he could trust her, it was hard not too when she looked at him adoringly. 

“You’ll like California,” She then spoke up, “I do, we’ll have fun,” she suggested in what Peter could only describe as saucily. The pain in his neck was nearly forgotten by then, and he could only nod at her suggestion.

His mind was still a little confused, wondering why he was here in the first place and who was Charles Xavier. But if this angel on earth was caring for him, it couldn’t-wouldn’t be so bad.

“I’ll come get you with an outfit before we have to go, it’s a shame you look good without a shirt on,” her nail ran over one his pecs, and looking down Peter was a little smug  in his physique making the small clench of worry for later on fall away, especially when the next words out of her mouth were: “I’m sure I’ll get to see more of you later,”

\---

“Do you know the plan?” Erik questioned, a stern look on his face as they flew over the closest base to the mansion.

“We have a plan, yes?” Kurt asked, upsetting Erik causing the jet to shake with the slightest hint of turbulence.

“Try not to die,” Scott stated as if it was obvious, only for Jean to follow up with.

“That  _ was _ obvious,” Scott loved her, but it was a little odd having his girlfriend in his head all the time. Not that it was her fault, but hey, at least they had some great inside jokes. Already annoyed and ready to get started on looking for his son, so when Hank managed to land the aircraft he didn’t hesitate to go off on his own.

“Nightcrawler and Jean, explore the compound and avoid the guards. See if Quicksilver’s here,” Raven instructed, “Beast find Magneto, help him with the guards, Cyclops, Storm, you’re with me,” 

In shifts they went off to their respective places, Storm, Scott and Raven found themselves down in the basement, where the wall was lined with drawers containing the bodies of mutants, who’d all been dissected and torn apart.

“What are we doing here?” Scott questioned, shaken at his dead mutant and brothers and sisters stuffed along a tall wall of makeshift coffins, even though he knew they wouldn’t be getting proper burials. 

“We’re seeing if there’s any other mutants here, alive,” Raven explained, Storm running her hands along tables, not wanting to imagine what would have happened if this Stryker character had put her on one of these tables too.

“And if they’re not?” Scott couldn’t help but ask.

“Then again, we were too late,” Raven concluded, frowning as she popped one of the drawers open, tears springing to her eyes.

“Oh god,” Scott exhaled, Storm covering her mouth causing Raven to slowly shut the drawer.

\---

As bullets rained down over the floor, unable to penetrate the wall of Magneto’s power dropping them. Erik was the slightest bit put off they weren’t plastic, meaning this very much could be a trap, or a taunt. He didn’t know which was worse. But Stryker was smarter than this, certainly smarter than the now dead men on the ground before him.

An office that was surely Strykers was just around the corner, and Magneto almost wished he’d find the man sitting in the chair. But not a soul was there, just an empty office with a desk covered in files.

None especially stood out to him except the one labelled  _ Hermes _ , mainly because along the bottom curve written out was his own name. Opening it up, Magneto could only read the words delicately printed on the page.

_ Subject: Peter (Pietro) Django Maximoff _

_ Age: 16 _

_ Parentage: Erik Magnus Lehnsherr & Magda Eisenhard. _

_ Siblings: Wendy, Lorna _

Behind the first page were photos, photos of the woman he once loved, slaughtered with who he could only assume was Wendy and Lorna. Covered in blood, broken, dead. Alongside one of Peter, laying on the grass outside of the mansion, taken just the other night when he was taken.

Unable to control his anger, the metal in the room began to melt and break. A growl sounded from behind, Beast standing and looking angrily at the pictures. It was always hard to see death, especially when two of them were children. Not to mention, they weren’t just anyone. They were your friends family members. People who’s well-being meant the world to someone who meant the world to you.

Trying desperately to compose himself, Erik opened the rest of the files. All of mutants who were stamped with a large red stamp of ‘ _ Deceased’.  _ Handing the files to the blue haired mutant, the mutant stomped down the hall to meet up with the others.

“He’s not here,” The man told himself, knowing, he didn’t know how he knew but he did. Kurt and Jean appeared then, looking up at him almost hopefully until they frowned at his obvious upset.

“We searched all over, he’s not here,” Jean announced, hating how her power couldn’t help her to find him.

“What now?” Kurt questioned, staring at Beast as he held the files tight and began to trek back to the jet. Not before giving the files back to the metal bender.

“You’re done, I’ll find him myself,” Erik announced, the dead mutants burning into his retinas. If they continued on, Erik was sure the X-men with him today would end up exactly the same way.

“What? No,” Jean announced, offended and annoyed.

“Unless you want to be on one of these files, I suggest you leave,” The eldest mutant explained, turning his back on the teens as the rest of the group finally caught up.

“Erik’s right,” Raven agreed, “I’ll go with Erik, Hank’s going to take you guys home,”

“Seriously?” Storm shouted, looking to her actual leader, “Cyclops you can’t-”

“We’re going home,”Scott agreed, the bodies in the basement haunting him, “We’re not enough, we go home, we train, and they bring Peter back if he isn’t dead already,”

Scott felt bad his last comment made the metal man grimace, but any real hope of his silver haired friend being alive had left him. He might not have been one of the bodies in the basement, and he’d checked, they could have done anything to his body.

“Let’s go,” Hank called, having already got Kurt back to the jet. His attention then turned to Raven, needing to ask, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” 

Begrudgingly the younger mutants followed Hank, Jean intertwining her hand with Scott’s. Feeling his fear and pain, and doing her best to let him know that he made the right decision even if it didn’t feel like it.

Sometimes giving up your power to do something is better and the bravest option. One that may just save Peter, she didn’t know. But she respected her boyfriend for making that call, he had to keep all of them safe. Getting them killed just for one of them wasn’t what he was supposed to do.

“There were mutants in the basement,” Raven informed her old leader.

“Dead?” Erik asked, assumed.

The woman nodded, her eyes catching the folders in his hand, “What are those?”

“The files of the mutants you just found,” Magneto explained, staring off down the hall at the dead bodies littering the floor. Raven’s attention being pulled to the folder with Erik’s name at the bottom.

“What else?” She demanded.

“Peter’s file, but I can only assume he has a seperate one elsewhere. Whatever they plan to do with him, they’re not done. He’s not dead,” Erik announced.

“Does it say why they took him?” 

“No, but I can imagine it has something to do with me,” Erik sighed, taking off down the hall, back to the man’s office in hopes a clearer location on the many bases Stryker has set up.

\---

The speedster ran his hands over the black three piece suit laid out for him. The suit and his shoes had wings embroidered onto them. The word Hermes came to mind, and it was honestly a ridiculous name. But something told him he could rock weird.

Sliding the suit on, the teen swept his hair over. Styling it in the mirror where a tub of hair gel sat. The bow tie sitting there was a nice touch, and he could only stare at his reflection. Familiarizing himself with...himself.

He assumed it wasn’t a normal feeling to not recognize yourself in the mirror. But the teen figured nothing to him was normal, and after this is probably would never be. Not to mention something about his perception of time was dragging at the edges of his eyes.

His body felt wrong and right, and the pit of his stomach roared. But his mind was clear, exceptionally so.   
  


“You’re looking sharp, I knew you would,” The woman spoke through the doorway, “Let’s get going, getting you back into your normal headspace should be fun. You and I could also make some new memories too,” 

Ready to open his mouth and speak, she was quick to saunter up to him and lean against his chest, her finger pressing against his lips.

“Ah ah ah, no speaking, you’ll be able to talk to me when you’re truly ready. Your healings remarkable, But that doesn’t mean I can’t put those lips to good use,” she giggled, pressing their lips together, her tongue mingling with his own. Thankfully taking control against the teen’s inexperience before grinning widely, “Let’s go,”

\---

Charles situated the helmet on his head, mind searching out for the clearly done woman he’d met who’d led him into the basement to meet her son. Her mind, along with the little girl, and another who he’d never seen or looked into was gone too.

Any sign of life, and brain activity had disappeared. Gone forever.

“They’re dead,” Charles announced to the X-men.

“Do you think that’s what the video was? The one they showed him,” Scott wondered, already knowing that it was. He couldn’t imagine anything else making the speedster slow down, nothing ever did.

Sad glances were passed around and Jubilee burst into tears along with Kurt.

“Oh Peter,” Jubilee sobbed.

“Why can’t we go help Raven and Erik?” Storm interrupted, staring down the bald man who had nothing to say watched sadly as she stormed off, the others trickling out behind her for a multitude of reasons.

“They’ve hidden him well, but Cerebro never worked on the boy anyway,” Charles sighed, looking to his blue friend.

“They’re going to look for him with or without your permission or help charles,” Hank informed before adding, ”I’m going with them,”

“I know,” Charles admitted solemnly before a twinkle caught his eye as Hank began to leave, “Hank, do keep them safe,”

\---

“He’s not here either Erik, he was though,” Raven pointed out, a new file in hand as the equipment beside her had her gut bubbling in anger. Erik was just as angry, she knew because the ECT machine was denting, crumbling in on itself.

Peter’s walkman, displayed on the table shook. Mystique was almost afraid the man was about to break it, but she knew he wouldn’t break it. Especially when the tape inside was obviously labeled, ‘Erik Lehnshnerr’.

Levitating the familiar piece of metal into his hands, and slipping the headphones over his ears before pushing the play button. Stryker’s voice coming through, which leads the metal bender to snarl.

_ “You may be wondering where your son is, why we have him. What we’re doing to him. For years I’ve pushed we need a defense against mutants, and when Trasks sentinels didn’t work out due to your curse, I decided to fight fire with fire. The rest of your family is dead, but all I need is Peter. Without a doubt he’s the only one with your DNA that can actively be controlled. Plus I know how fathers are with their sons, let’s see how he does,” _

“Erik?” Raven questioned worriedly, noticing how violently the walkman was shaking on the table and how the veins in her friends neck were bulging. Coming back to himself, Erik with the utmost care checks over the walkman, pleased it wasn’t broken. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he broke it. It was his son’s whole world.

“He’s going to use him against us,” Erik announced, looking to the red headed mutant.

“Peter wouldn’t-” Raven argued, snarling.

“I know, it doesn’t mean they won’t try to force him too,” 

\---

“It’s been months Charles,” Erik lamented. Moving his chess piece, and waiting for the man’s next move.

“I know my friend, Peter’s a tough young man. We’ll find him,” Charles assured, moving his own piece only for it and the others to fall off the table. The house shaking as Jean and the other children's screams filled the hall.

“I’m sorry friend, I believe I have to cut our conversation short,” Charles excused, making his way to Jean’s room knowing it was her nightmares acting up again, while Erik ran off to inspect the damage. 

“Mr. Erik?” A young blonde mutant spoke up, having just got back from visiting her family in California. He’d picked her up for the airport since no one else was available, and she didn’t seem to be afraid of him so he didn’t mind her presence all too much.

“Yes? Are you alright?” He asked, figuring the child had been woken up by Jean’s infectious nightmare.

“Ahuh, I just wanted to tell you I saw Peter when I went back home!” Layla Miller he was pretty sure her name was informed, “I tried to say hi but he seemed confused and some lady led him away after,”

“Where did you see him?” He asked seriously, but she didn’t seem to mind his shift. But she did hold her butterfly blanket a little tighter.

“He was going into a big building, his hair wasn’t silver though. But it was him! But the lady called him Hermes, does Peter have more than one name? I know Amara downstairs has two names, but-”

“Layla, if we were to have Charles use Cerebro could you tell me which woman was with Peter?” Magneto asked, looking into her wide eyes hoping she understood how important this was to him.

“Yup!” Layla agreed, squealing when the man picked her up and began rushing to find Charles who conveniently was exiting the red headed mutants room.

“We need to go use Cerebro now,” Erik informed, Charles wheeling down the hall easily. The two’s thoughts so loud he was unable to ignore them, meaning he’d better get to work. 

“Erik!” Charles stammed when Erik levitated the man in his chair to get him down to Cerebro faster. The other mutant even forced the helmet onto the bald man’s head.

“Where is it did you say you saw him dear?” Charles asked the young girl, whose fingers were happily gripping to the metal mutants shirt.

“San Francisco!” 

“All right,” Charles hummed ,”Layla darling I need you to picture her face in your mind,” he wouldn’t be able to tell who the woman was unless he knew what she looked like. He hoped Layla remembered.

The little girls face scrunched in concentration, and Charles smiles. Patting her hand to let her know she did enough, and he could go from there.

Sorting through the many, many minds of the big city. Charles startled when he came across her. Delving into her mind to help see through her eyes and what was currently happening. It was late, but luckily she was awake.

Charles gripped his chair tightly at what he saw, Peter was in her boxers in a nice hotel room. Mixing an alcoholic drink, before he handed it over to the woman he found was called Arachne. Peter than sat in a chair, sifting through papers, and files.

Charles’ face twisted into one of disgust as her mind dipped in and out of many inappropriate thoughts and memories involving the young speedster. The telepath was extremely grateful neither Erik nor Layla could see what he was seeing.

_ “Hermy, are you ready for that run tomorrow?” Arachne asked the boy.  _

_ “Could do it in my sleep, be back before the order was even called,” Peter assured, laying the file in his lap to listen to the older woman speak. _

_ “I’m glad you keep your speed out of the bedroom,” Arachne giggled, causing the boy to smile patiently, something Charles didn’t think he’d ever see ,”But I’m sure you can find a way to make it fun, you always do. So impatient,” _

_ “I think people forget when I’m going fast I have all the time in the world, I’d say I’m very patient. Just not when I’m not in control of it, like all you guys are,” Peter explained, sounding much wiser than his years. Almost philosophical. But considering he’d never once been in the boy’s mind, maybe this was him all the time. Charles truly didn’t know and it didn’t seem like it with how he acted outwardly. But people were full of surprises. _

_ “We don’t control time love, we’re forced to abide by it. You aren’t, maybe you’re right. We’re just too slow, it’s us who needs to catch up,” Arachne returned, sipping her drink. _

_ “It wouldn’t be any fun if you did,” Quicksilver returned, snarkily, sounding more like himself. _

_ “No, I suppose not. Once your done with that, come to bed,” Arachne instructed, walking off to bed, getting herself situated. _

Charles struggled to move through her mind and find their location, but he managed before slipping the helmet from his head.

“Thank you Layla, might I suggest going back to bed. Erik and I have some things to discuss,” Charles excused, watching as Erik set the girl down.

“Okay professor, night, night Mr. Erik,” Layla called, removing herself from the room. Her blanket dragging behind her.

“Goodnight,” Erik called, waiting until the door shut before turning his head back to his old friend. Charles didn’t know how to tell his friend what he saw, so he moved his hand to his head, asking silent permission which Erik allowed. Pushing what he saw into his friends head, Charles then wondered how soon he could go out to fix what Erik would eventually break.

“Her name and age now,” Erik barked, face red and furious.

“Arachne Winsper, she’s twenty seven, and work’s for Stryker-Erik!” Charles began, not expecting the lights to spark and the whole mansion to shake.

“Where is she?” Charles was quick to give him the address, hoping that’d make the shaking stop.

“Erik please-” Charles tried. Watching as the man fled to gather Hank and Raven, only to be stopped by the X-men. He didn’t say anything, and they took that as it was okay for them to come along. Charles knew he couldn’t stop them either, not with Jean on their side.

“This could be a trap,” Scott spoke up.

“Then don’t get caught,” Erik instructed, situating himself on the Jet.

“Everyone buckled in?” Hank called, irking the terrorist.

“Yeah,” Jean assured, ignoring Erik’s eye roll. The flight was quick, but nothing would ever be quick enough for Erik. Jean could tell, the situation was so stuck to the forefront of her mind she could see it clearly. Could feel his disgust and rage, his protective fury burning him up.

“Jean,” Erik questioned as soon as they arrived, leading her to search the minds in the area.

“I found Arachne, I can’t sense another presence, not even Peter’s unreadable whirlwind,” The phoenix informed, holding to her temple.

“Then how’d you know what he felt when the video played?” Storm questioned, causing all the heads to turn to her.

“His mind slowed down, and the feeling was strong enough to make out,”Jean explained.

“Can’t you or the professor force your way in? Even when his thoughts are speeding?” Jubilee wondered, shaking at the growl Erik let out.

“I wouldn’t want to try in fear I’d have a seizure,” Jean admitted. A twisted look on her face, as if the thought made her sick.

“No one will be forcing their way into his head,” Erik spoke, stepping towards the door.

“We’re here,” Hank announced.

“Erik and I will go in,” Raven explained, shifting into Strykers familiar build and following the man off of the jet.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave,” Jean pressed her hand back against her temple, keeping an eye on Arachne’s brain activity.

“What do we do?” Jubilee questioned, not knowing how their missions really worked.

“We wait, and if  _ the real _ Stryker gets here with backup, we fight and make sure they get Peter to the jet and leave,” Scott filled in, leg shaking. Jubilee, Storm, and Kurt all groaned upset. 

Unaware of the speedster slipping on a loose shirt and shorts, a nice pair of tennis shoes on his feet. He’d seen them coming, watching intrigued, but ultimately knew they were dangerous.  
  


“I think it’s time we get out of here,” The speedster urged, watching the door knowing the shifter and the drama king in red were coming.

“No, stay hidden. I want to talk to them first, and if you think it’s too dangerous you can get us out of here alright?” Arachne disagreed, causing the speedster to sigh. Getting up from the bed and hiding in the bathroom just as there was a knock on the door.

Arachne opened it up, taking in the form of her boss.

“Major, what brings you here? I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you until tomorrow,” Arachne chuckled, holding her robe to her chest. Having the strong suspicion it was simply Mystique.

“I’m here to check on Quicksilver,” Raven as Stryker announced, further confirming the suspicion. Silly Mystique, she should have known by now he was Hermes now.

“Ah yes, come in have a seat,” Arachne giggled when she actually sat, Major Styker would have never sat down. Preferring to stay standing, and in control.

“Where is he?” 

“At the moment? He’s on that little run you wanted. We know you wanted to go through with it tomorrow, but he was pretty convinced he could get it done tonight. And who am I to tell him no?” Arachne giggles, twirling her hair in her hands.

Raven figured this was true, Jean couldn’t even sense Peter’s whirlwind. But before she could shift to attack the woman, the door flew off its hinges and Magneto was staring her down. 

“Good, then he won’t have to watch me kill you,” The man spoke thoughtfully. He wouldn’t have wanted his boy too see her death. As much as he believed it would be a good thing for his son to be climatized to violence, except the fatherly part of his brain screamed to protect him from the evils of the world. Plus Erik could see why the boy would be upset watching someone he was sleeping with die.

“I don’t think you will,” the woman replied casually, unfazed at his display of power.

“He’s sixteen!” Raven shouted, surprising Erik because he was about to yell the same thing. The metal in the room lifted, the sharpest of pieces he took from the headboard rose before flying towards the woman’s neck.

“What is he doing for Stryker?” Erik ground out, fighting the urge to just slaughter her now.

“I think I’d like to go now,” Arachne announced, earning confused looks from the pair of mutants.

Emerging from the bathroom at a speed basically unseeable to the two mutants eyes, Peter pushed a hand to the older man’s chest so he’d go flying into the wall, before doing the same thing to the now blue woman in front of him.

Moving over to Arachne, Peter lifted her into his arms, running from the building. Completely unaware that the phoenix managed to get ahold on Arachne’s mind. Stopping her mid air like Charles had taught her how.

“Wow,” Peter exclaimed, letting go and watching as the woman floated in mid air.

“Peter?” Scott shouted, running to his friend, and taking in his new appearance.

“Who?” Peter asked confused, backing up when Raven and Erik managed to get outside and over to them. They too stopped to take in the shorter, non silver hair, and his non flashy outfit.

“Pietro,” Erik crooned, his brow furrowing when a small piece of metal made itself known, imbedded in his son’s neck.  

“Wait!” Jean shouted, running over, “If you pull on the metal it will kill him!” Peter took this time to look at the floating Arachne and answer the buzzing plastic pager in his pocket.

_ “Don’t move,”  _ was spelled out clearly, a little S signifying it was from the boss man. Tilting his head to the side, Peter obeyed. Cringing and screaming with the other mutants as a loud blast shot through the air.

The noise pulling the mutants into an unconscious heap. Helpless as Styker and his men walked over their bodies, only loading up Peter, Erik and Raven.

\---

Erik’s eyes opened quickly, uncaring of the bright light beading down on him. Beside him was Raven who was slowly coming too. Already straining and jumping against the plastic restraints of the chairs they were tied to. Stryker watching them with dark but gleeful eyes.

“Finally awake I see,” The man taunted.

“Where’s Pietro?” Erik asked, face carefully blank.

“That’s not who he is anymore,” Stryker disclosed,“I have a lackey, the man’s rather big on greek mythology. And when he was discussing Hermes, I couldn’t help but notice the similarities. You two are monsters, but working under me your son is a god,”

“Hermes, the god of trade, thieves, travelers, music, the list goes on. Did you like the metal in his neck? A personal choice, it’s also the reason your telepaths can’t detect him. It’s a shame that miss grey warned you about pulling it. I’d have loved to see how you’d react to killing your own child instead of just losing them,”

“I’m going to kill you,” Erik absolutely roared.

“No, I don’t think you will,” Erik was getting tired of people telling him that, “Hermes, I need you to go on a run for me,” Styker called over his shoulder, the door opening. Peter stepping in, not sparing them a glance as he took the file Styker held out for him.

“Peter!” Both Raven and Erik shouted, struggling but still the speedster didn’t even look their way.

“And tell Trask I’ve picked up his favorite mutant while you’re at it,” Styker informed as the boy took in the directions printed on top.

“Of course,” Hermes responded, walking out of the double doors.

“What did you do to him?” Erik’s temples were throbbing, his son would never help these humans. Would never turn against his kind in this way. They did something to him. The got in his head and he was going to kill them all for it.

“Reprogrammed him, it’s too bad there’s no way that will work on you two. We’ll see if Trask can figure that out after he’s done, you’d be quite an advantage Mystique,” Stryker pointed out.

“I thought you hated mutants, now you’re making them work for you,” Raven spit.

“I still do hate them, but some things are too good to pass up,” Styker confirmed, “Especially young Hermes, you should have fought harder for him Erik,”

The polish man jerked in his chair, any sense of composure he had left disapearing. Especially when the door opened again and his son walked in, his lip split and two files in his hand.

“I forgot to mention, Trask is a little brash when it comes to mutants,” Styker smiled, taking in the boy’s split lip but Peter didn’t seem bothered.

“I noticed,” Hermes returned with a fair amount of snark, a hand coming up to his neck when he felt it vibrating. Erik’s anger hadn’t meant to shift the metal chip. Leading Erik to quickly regain his composure at the boy’s smugness due to it being the closest to his son he’s seen. 

In a last ditch effort to gain the speedsters attention, Mystique transformed into the Quicksilver she knew. His silver hair gleaming, his jacket shimmering, a rush T-shirt decorating her form. This did manage to gather the boy’s attention, his eyes were wide shifting over himself.

That strange feeling of not recognizing himself coming back to him, until that feeling was changed, as if who he was now was wrong. And the once blue lady in front of him was right.

“That isn’t you, this is you. You’re loud and obnoxious, your his son. You obsess over twinkies, and are a huge kleptomaniac. You’d think Hermes is the most ridiculous name on the planet. And you wouldn’t be caught dead without your walkman in your pocket, or your goggles on your head. Haven’t you noticed how red and dry your eyes are? You’re Quicksilver!” Raven preached.

The speedster again sped up, getting in close, to further inspect his doppelgangers. Eyelids fluttering because she was right. His eyes had been obnoxiously dry. She...she was right. This had to be the real him. Certainly they wouldn’t have shoved this shit in his neck.

Tearing up from more than his itchy eyes and pulling the restraints off the two mutants chairs, the teen ran back to his new hotel room where Arachne was slipping on her new dress.

She jumped at his sudden appearance, laughing until she caught sight of the tears raining down his cheeks. The horrid realizations and memories cutting through his heart, his legs couldn’t even keep him up leading him to sit down.

“You lied to me, you made me forget my family. And you-we-I’m sixteen. I thought it was cool, but you’re sick,” The teen cried feeling gross and used, ”But you were right, everyone else is too slow, and I may be inpatient and annoying, but I’m not an idiot. Isn’t that right? Hermes was clever, conniving, a trickster, that’s exactly what I am. But I’m not Hermes, I’m Quicksilver,”

“No! You’re Herm-” Arachne started to scream, until her face went white. Her hands coming up to her throat, body seizing and choking. Blood dripping from behind her lips and nostrils. 

Quicksilver watched afraid as her body hit the floor, gurgling and twitching. Magneto...his father standing tall in the doorway. Looking at him intently, one hand held out to him, holding his walkman, and his nice reinforced pair of angular goggles.

“You’re my dad?” The boy could only whisper, rising shakily to his feet. 

“Ye-s,” Erik stuttered out, caught mid sentence as the boy threw himself into his arms. They didn’t hug often, it just didn’t suit either of them too well. But Erik couldn’t be happier to hold his son in his arms. 

“I’m sorry,” the boy apologized, fearing he’d done so much harm under their control, no one not even his father could forgive him.

“The only people who need to be sorry are gone now,” His father assured, running his hands through the shorter hair, disappointed that those strands weren’t their extravagant and other wordly silver he was used too.

“Are you hurt?” He then asked, manhandling the boy to inspect his head and neck, thumbs brushing over his skin to inspect every small bruise. Along with the small scar along his throat and the cut on his lip.

The teen shook his head, but indicated again to his head. Trying to indicate he was still a little fuzzy and confused which the older man understood. Before the teen’s pale hands travelled back down to his neck.

“We’ll have to get that out of your neck before Charles can try to help you regain the rest of your memories,” Erik explained, wrapping his cape around his son’s shaking shoulders.

“Thank you,” the boy whispered. Holding his walkman and goggles to his chest.

“Of course my son, and you could say I owe you one. More so actually,” Erik chuckled, smiling so wide Peter was reminded of a shark.

\----

_ “No his mind is not for rent, to any god or government~ _ ” Peter sang loudly throughout the mansion, following his teammates out of the danger room. The younger kids laughing and trying to ask him how his training session went.

Peter certainly was everyone's favorite X-men. Including Erik’s, the man really couldn’t help but smile watching his son with his longer silver hair run around the mansions many halls, his favorites songs breaching his lips as he likely ruined his hearing with how loudly he was blaring his walkman.

But Erik wouldn’t have it any other way. No matter what anyone else said. He loved his son.


End file.
